


Our Second, Green Summer

by shamebucket



Category: No Thank You!!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: CNTW is for canon-typical backstory mentions, Finger Sucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: A year post-canon, Haru and Maki meet again.
Relationships: Haru/Maki (No Thank You!!!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Our Second, Green Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



It's a full year before Haru shows up on Maki's doorstep again. 

The kid doesn't say where he's been, what he's been doing. Maki knows for himself without Haru having to tell him. The fresh gunshot wounds are only a tenth of the story, he's sure. Haru isn't stupid. He wouldn't bring trouble to Maki on purpose, not when Maki has shown that he has very little interest in actually getting _involved_ again. 

Since last summer, Inui has stopped his involvement with Melt (a damned good decision on his part, Maki has to say, even if his hand was forced), and sótano is exactly what it appears to be to outsiders. Not everybody is happy with this development. Ryu drags his feet the most, and, while Inui was the one who called everyone off in the first place, he still mopes around for the first few months. Ren seems largely indifferent, and Hiroyuki is confused but adapts quickly. In the end, Maki thinks that Hiroyuki won this round. People care about him. He cares about others. There's not much holding him back. As long as he doesn't fall deeper into society's seedy underbelly, he's got nothing to worry about. 

As for everyone else? They all need to realize, with time, that there are things about the past that are unchangeable. It's better to hold onto the people you love while you still can. He scratches his right arm, where his shiny, pink scar from his last encounter with Haru reminds him of an implied promise. 

Haru is sleeping in Maki's bed, freshly bathed, with all of his wounds tended to. Things must have gone south. Haru got free, which is good. All the better for everyone that he knows, at least. That's not the kind of life he wants to live anymore. 

It'd be difficult to call Haru _cute_ , per se. He's not baby-faced like Hiroyuki is, nor is he fluffy as a cat or dog. He's hard, rough, doesn't particularly smell great all the time. All the same, when he sees Haru sleeping in his bed, completely relaxed and trusting, it makes Maki's heart soften slightly. (And, it relieves him. Haru must be confident that nobody is coming after him. There are certain implications to that statement, although Maki has been in Haru's shoes once before, so he is in no place to judge.)

Unable to resist, despite his lack of tiredness, Maki slides into bed behind Haru, wrapping an arm around him. This is decidedly more outwardly romantic than anything he has done in well over a decade, but it feels like the right thing to do. 

Haru still smells faintly of blood. It'll come out in a couple of washes. 

"Maki-chan~." Fingers inch up Maki's forearm, tracing along Maki's scars. Haru laughs softly to himself, as if telling a joke that only he can hear. 

There's a mutual understanding. Maki knows what's on Haru's mind. 

Without saying a word, he raises his hand to Haru's face. He traces Haru's lips, slightly chapped but still with a pleasant give. He can feel Haru smiling, something content and wistful. Before he can even prod, Haru opens his mouth, the tip of his tongue gently licking Maki's hand. 

"Hm." Maki nuzzles into Haru's hair and rests his finger on Haru's tongue. Haru stays still for around fifteen seconds, his tongue quivering just slightly, and wraps his lips around Maki's finger. Maki closes his eyes, sighing softly. Haru flits around Maki's fingertip, as if testing at first. It reminds him of the first time he saw Haru eating bean daifuku. Maki is well aware of what kind of man Haru is, and what his life must have been like... Haru is very capable of taking care of himself. He doesn't need protecting. Still... Maki likes it when Haru looks pleased. 

Haru sighs through his nose slowly and grinds his ass against Maki's crotch, suckling on Maki's finger, curling his tongue just slightly to enhance the suction. Another finger finds its way into Haru's mouth, and Haru obliges, taking it gratefully. "Mahi-chan," he groans, rubbing against Maki even more insistently. His cheeks are pliable and smooth, Maki realizes as he wriggles his fingers slightly. Haru really was a pro, in more ways than one. 

He frowns, disentangling himself from Haru and sitting up. Haru turns around and looks at him with one raised eyebrow. "What're you thinking about?" 

"Is this what you really want?" 

Haru stiffens, just for a moment, and then puts on a mask of relief. "Well, I dunno. It seemed like the right choice at the time!" 

Maki senses that Haru is going to say something that both of them will regret, so he stops his train of thought. "No," he says. "It's better that you aren't involved. I'm not questioning that." He unzips his pants. " _This._ " 

Haru's eyes widen as he looks at the bulge in Maki's briefs. "Uh, well... yeah?" He meets Maki's impassive gaze. "You're bigger than anybody else I've ever been with. Wouldn't you be curious if you were with a guy as big as you are?" Maki closes his eyes. "I'm not just saying that to stroke your ego, either! Not that you seem to care, but... You're massive!" 

"Are you afraid?" 

It's a loaded question, much larger than the immediate situation, probably a little unfair. Haru doesn't respond for a minute. Instead, he stands, stripping himself of the too-big clothes that Maki let him borrow. White scars and black ink mark his skin. It's a part of himself that he cannot change, cannot ever truly escape. 

Still. Maki has similar ink himself, and yet he's no longer in Mexico. No longer bound to the people who marked him. 

Haru climbs back on the bed, sitting on Maki's thighs. "Not of you," he says, firm in his resolve. "Does that make me stupid?" 

Maki snorts fondly and ruffles Haru's hair. Haru exhales, leaning into the touch. "Nah." 

Haru kisses him now, his hands lifting up the front of Maki's shirt. Maki kisses back, pulling himself out of his briefs with one hand and tracing down Haru's spine with the other. Haru makes a small, contented noise, his hands squeezing Maki's pecs. Once he's free, Maki fumbles at the bedside table, opening the drawer to grab the lube. Haru takes it from him, breaking from the kiss briefly enough to smile at Maki with half-lidded eyes. 

He's like water, fluid with his motions. He flicks off the cap, squirts some lube onto his fingers, and works quickly. He rests his face in the crook of Maki's neck as he opens himself, panting as his fingers stretch and curl. Maki kisses the side of his head, and Haru laughs. "How unexpectedly romantic of you!" 

"Would you like it if I was like normal?" 

Haru kisses Maki again, getting into position, his knees on either side of Maki's hips. "It's fun seeing this other side of you." Slowly, slowly, he sinks down on Maki. It takes several seconds for him to even get Maki's cockhead inside, but the sound he makes when he does is exquisite. It's a fairly tight fit - it usually is whenever Maki gives anal - but Haru accommodates fairly quickly, given the circumstances. 

Maki brushes a few loose strands out of Haru's face as he starts moving, raising and lowering his hips with a skilled rhythm. Haru's face is open, expressive. In sex, Haru doesn't hide who he is, what his intentions are. Maki tries to return the favor. Sighing, he rocks up into Haru, holding onto his thighs for purchase. "Maki-chan," Haru moans, "you really _are_ big...!" 

It's not like Maki hasn't heard that before. He's had sex many times, with dozens of people. Most mention his size. However... the reverence in Haru's voice, the sweat beading on his forehead, the shaky gasps as he trembles while fully hilted, is really something else. He fills Haru completely. In this moment, he and Haru have no secrets. This is the simplest form of communication. Maki understands why Haru enjoys it so much. 

Haru wants to yield, to love, to care for and to be cared for in return. For once, Maki can say that he reciprocates. It's been so long. 

He kisses the side of Haru's neck and Haru whimpers, speeding up his movements. His dick presses firm between their bellies. Maki thinks of everything that Haru has risked for _this_ , for a chance to be inside Maki's arms. The heady smell of sex and the blood of other men are both on Haru's skin, mixing with Maki's own scent as their sweat mingles. Maki's dick is diamonds at the thought. He groans, fucking into Haru, and Haru digs his fingers into Maki's back. Light scratches deepen into more intense nail marks - as if Haru is trying to place his mark onto Maki even more than he already has. 

Maki comes within a few seconds, grunting as he spills inside of Haru. Just after he starts, he feels Haru squeeze around his cock as he moans, warmth spreading between their chests and stomachs. 

They remain like this for a while, Haru resting on Maki's lap, lazily leaning into Maki's chest. Maki holds him steady. 

Finally, Haru gets off of Maki, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand. "You're really cute, Maki-chan," Haru says, levity entering his voice once more. 

And, for once, Maki smiles at the compliment.


End file.
